dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Minako Aino
Bio A brief introduction to the character! Personality Before she met the others Minako was pretty much like a normal girl, wanting to find her true love and like any other normal type of girl, if she liked someone she would write them a love letter which shows she can put her feelings out there if needed, even if it is in a form of a letter she keeps to herself. But it doesn't mean she would stop trying, she does have a determination when it comes to the subject of love, but after a situation had chosen to instead choose duty over love, but that doesn't mean she won't help others with there own love problems or continue to want a boyfriend, but never really getting there. Like Usagi, Minako to begin with pretty much wasn't one to study, as her tests usually showed with twenty three percent in one test we know of. Instead of studying she is one to usually goof off and instead do things that she prefers such as volleyball or just exercising instead. This shows that the girl is really athletic and what she lacks in smarts she'll make up for with that. As shown in one page of Codename Sailor V, Minako has shown to sometimes not do something ladylike, like for example climbing over walls and getting her clothes dirty which goes to show that she's not one to overly mind if her clothes get dirty as she is willing for them to get dirty if needs be. As Sailor Venus, she is pretty much the leader of the inner Sailor scout, minus Usagi who is the princess and the one they have sworn to protect at all costs and when we see her in the Sailor Moon manga, you can see that she has the leadership qualities one needs to be able to do it. Also while as Sailor Venus she can be more serious than she is usually and will always try and help out her friends if needs be. Although she has her duty to the princess, Minako just like everyone else has a dream of what they want to be when they're older. In her case she wants to be an idol, much like all the other idols she had admired in the past. Overall Minako can at most appear to be that bright, bubbly and cheerful teenage girl, who can get overly excited about things such as boys or idols she admires very much, but underneath that is a serious, determined and mature person that comes through when she becomes Sailor Venus. When she first discovered at the age of 13, Minako didn't really take to her duty as Sailor V very well, this could have been due to the fact that 1) It was rather sudden thing to happen and 2) She was a teenager whose more focused on love and relationships and basically things a normal girl would want to do. But towards the end and to the beginning of Sailor Moon, Minako had started to take it a little more seriously and over the time had gained experience to help her become a leader. This experience is a part of what helps her be a good leader, as she understands the situation more than the others and therefore knows what must be done, in order for things to work. With Minako's love letters, she has only written one once, but during the time she really liked the guy and it was a good way to express the way she was feeling, without actually outright telling him. But, she could never deliver it to him, so while she can express some things like mentioning if a guy is cute in front of friends is one matter and a much easier one at that, actually telling the guy outright is a completely different matter and one that she is unable to do. Given the fact that her planet, Venus is one based on love, she is the type to help those who are having love problems and try and deal with it in the best way possible. Need love advice, Minako would more than likely try her best to give advice on the subject. Minako does have her doubts, especially when it came to her wondering if she was a good enough leader and also due to having a life she does would she be able to actually make her dreams come true of becoming an idol. The doubts about her being a good enough leader have come into question during the Dead Moon arc when she was the last out of the Inner Senshi to be able to transform. It made her believe that she was a terrible leader because she couldn't transform unlike everyone else and didn't at the time realize why. Eventually though she managed to overcome that and transformed, but you never know when those doubts could be called into question again. With her dream being to be a famous idol, it still clashes with her duty and this is another factor that Minako struggles with. She has shown to her duty and even at one point someone pointed out that she would always choose duty over love in the Sailor V manga, but Minako is the kind of girl who still wants to follow her dreams and having to give them up would be extremely hard for her to do. But even though she has dreams like the others, she does also love her friends very dearly and if given the choice, she wouldn't want to leave them to get hurt, but overall giving up a dream would be a tough decision. Lastly the differences between Sailor Venus and Minako herself are made obvious when you see them. Minako for starters as a civilian takes on a much more teenager girl approach and shows that she can be bubbly in that really happy go lucky way, she's a happy girl and with friends she is freely able to discuss things like boys, dreams the usual things that girls their age would usually do. This side she cannot exactly have when she is Sailor Venus, this could be due to the fact that in a situation that Sailor Venus is needed, being as bubbly as she is would pretty much be uncalled for, given it would always be a serious situation. As Sailor Venus, she has to keep a more serious personality, she wants to get things done and wants to protect those she cares about, which wouldn't be as good if she would keep her bubbly personality when she is a civilian. When someone is put under as much strain as they had been time and time again, a serious and strong leader is one that is needed, rather than someone whose head could be in the clouds at any given moment. It's a part of what makes her a strong leader, to keep a calm sense of self, even in the tough times, which is something also different between the two. With both of these an actual part of her personality, they each in a sense balance each other out. Abilities Venus Crystal Power, Make Up - This is the phase used by Minako to be able to transform into Sailor Venus Minako as Sailor Venus like many of the other Sailor Senshi has an element all of her own. This element is known as Light, or Love, which ever way you look at it and considering the others are all based on various actual elements such as water and fire, it would seem more obvious her attacks should be light based, but since Sailor Moon has that type, it leans more towards Love. But adding to the fact that her planet and the goddess Venus are based around the meaning of love it is to be expected and is shown clearly through her title and even the names of her attacks. Through out the course of the manga Venus has had various forms and thus has has various attacks depending on the tranformation. She also still uses from time to time a couple of items which she had since she was first Sailor V. All of which I will list below: Compact - This item has been used a lot during Codename Sailor V and at least once in Sailor Moon. With this compact Minako in Salior V used it to fire an attack known as Crescent Beam and another known as Love Crescent Shower. It was also used to be able to give her an disguise whenever she asked for it. Although it wasn't shown in the Sailor Moon manga until one scene later on, but it shows that she still carries it on her person. Venus Love Me Chain - This attack is a simple one that uses the belt she wears as Sailor Venus to attack the enermy. With this attack she uses for pretty much like one would a sword. She can also use it to grab someone if for example they are trying to get away. Sailor V Kick - Though not really an attack, Minako is able to kick someone. I can't really explain it further than that. Rolling Heart Vibration - This attack that she uses sends out an attack from her hands, usually this attack is heart shaped towards the enemy. Venus Love and Beauty Shock - With this attack Minako's Love Chain gained a new ability that when used will unleash a powerful blast of energy when she holds the chain out in front of her. Sailor Planet Attack - With all the other Sailor Senshi they are together able to perform an attack against someone using the powers of there respected planet together. Given her sporty side to herself and the fact she's had some form of training from video games, Minako is physically capable to cause even if it is a little bit of damage to her enemy. It also makes her a little bit more flexible when it comes down to it as well. What Should I Know? Detail things that are common knowledge to anyone asking around about the character - do they run a business, own a pet, live with friends or family? Have they taken part in any well-known or infamous events? Daily Life How do they spend their time? Category:Characters Category:Dragon-Neutral Characters